


My Little Wildflower

by ExemplaryCalico



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate universe - Convictstuck, Fights, Hand bitting, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Maybe implied, Mild Gore, No sex depicted, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Jake, Roleplay, Yandere, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExemplaryCalico/pseuds/ExemplaryCalico
Summary: A roleplay written between me and a good friend of mine, She was the Dirk for this Rp and we decided that it was worth making a fic out of. Please check out the Dirk On Q! They're amazing https://www.quotev.com/youngblxxd Is their link.And if she sees this, Thank you for being awesome!





	1. A Caged Blossom Can Glow Just As Bright

It wasn't hard to tell when new blood was arriving, especially not for Jake who was a rather light sleeper. From up atop his bunk highest from the ground, much earlier than for roll call (able to be judged by the small amount of lighting that peered into his cell through the metal bars compared to the boomingly blinding amount that would come later. He growled at the noise if he was going to deal with all this filthy scum in a few hours, he needed his sleep to do it, not another face to deal with. When the rustling chains didn't stop and the voices of the guards seemed to get louder, Jake had about enough. He sat up from his uncomfortable perch on the bed and climbed down to the floor, sticking his head out through the bars best he could, he could briefly catch the sight of what looked to be blonde hair, which immediately set something off in him, he didn't know for sure if it was him. Plenty of others have blonde hair... In the end, the only telltale sign would be what Jake was searching for now; His voice. And he sat patiently by the bars waiting for any peep of the new lost soul thrown amongst the playground of the sinful. Dirk was, to say the very least, absolutely over this bullshit. 'This bullshit' is just about everything. The past month had not been particularly kind to him. First, his brother had dropped off the face of the planet. Which wasn't exactly unusual, but when he failed to return DIrk had decided to be the responsible brother and go check out David's Hollywood home. The scene he'd found had been absolute hell on earth, and someone had spent quite a bit of time rigging it all just right.... he hadn't even been allowed to grieve properly for fuck's sake. The trial had been an absolute joke, but then again the evidence had been pretty overwhelming and solid. So here he is now, bags under his eyes. Tired as hell. Strawberry blonde roots just barely showing as he shuffles silently to his new cell. He'd been silent since the word 'guilty' had been uttered. But one hard shove from a guard had him snapping hard. "Listen, man, I get that this is your job and shit but you don't have to be such an asshole about it." The guard, of course, responded with some aggressive words about Dirk's speed and how he 'doesn't have all day'. "Well maybe if I didn't have these damn things on my feet I could move faster and I'd be in a better mood. So I guess we're both suffering right now buddy boy." To be fair he was intentionally moving slower than he technically could. But the guards were assholes and probably deserved it, right?

  
In Jakes opinion, which was proven clear as day and as true a blue through his chuckling to himself, was in agreement that they deserved it. And he'd be laughing more if it weren't for when the guard pushed Dirk, oh... now that was just too far, had this been any other prisoner he would have been fine with it, but judging by the snarky remark and the sound of his voice, he knew damn well who it was, and he was not happy. He glared furiously at them through the bars. He couldn't comment as much as he'd want to, he'd end up with another week in solitary confinement, and now that Dirk was here well.. he couldn't have that and miss his chance to surprise and greet the other after roll call tomorrow, though it was technically later today. He planned to watch over dirk and his cell until the guards left so that he knew for sure the other would be okay, and that thought alone would lull Jake back to sleep. After another moment of traded insults and remarks, Dirk ends up just baring his teeth at the guard in an almost mocking smile, though it's probably a bit aggressive too; apparently he's refused to continue until the guard takes the chains of his feet, and after some negotiation, logic, and an actual growl from Dirk the man lets out a frustrated grunt and leans down to unlock the leg chains. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Thanks for being such a ray of fucking sunshine by being a decent human being." By then he'd glanced up and down the hallway, taking the time to look into as many cells as he could. Most of the inmates were asleep, though a few looked like they might wake up if all the activity kept up and there were two in the cell directly across who were watching with interest; he didn't like the type of interest he could see in their eyes so he bares his teeth at them too and lets the guard shove him into his own cell and literally slam it shut. "Fuck you too! Asshole..."  
Jake gripped the bars of the cell much tighter than he had been moments ago, staring down in the direction of the guards and now who he found to be dirk in rage. How DARE they touch Dirk in that manner.. or at all to begin with really. Don't they know their filthy hands and person will ruin him? He stared them Down, waiting patiently for them to leave now so that he could attempt calling something out for dirk, he wanted to see if the other would respond to knowing he was here, and how in general. Questions about why and how Dirk got here aren't important at this moment, they could be discussed tomorrow. In the end, all that washed over Jake once dirk had been in the cell, out of harm and out of reach of the guards, was a relief. Because now, he could be certain that his Precious "Marigold" would remain untrampled whilst he wasn't there to protect him, he was back where he belonged and that was in jakes life. That is why, he waited for the guards to leave to inform him of that, even if it meant calling out to the whole prison and waking them up. Dirk will know. Once the guards had left, that was when Jake took it upon himself to lean against the bars of his cell, head turned to the direction of Dirk's own cell as he hummed a laugh before calling out. "Well now! Out of all the faces I've seen, strider, I never would have expected yours to be one of them. They surely must have messed up somewhere to send an innocent looking guy such as yourself here in jail that's for certain"His head snaps up almost violently, whipping around to face the bars and, by extension, the hallway. He knows those words. He's heard them before with the same exact tone and inflexion, though it takes him a few moments to remember the face of the person who had said them. Holy shit he hadn't seen that guy in years, not since The Incident anyway. Which, if he thought about it for more than two seconds, made perfect sense, because the other did do some pretty crazy shit. Hard to forget a guy you were friends with who pleads guilty to murder with no straight answer to the why. He'd always had suspicions about it but the other had never confessed to a motive. An odd and kinda terrifying guy all around. "Jake? Jake English??" Well, any inmates who weren't awake when the guards around were most certainly awake by now. And he can feel the eyes of every single one of them on his cell. "Well, you would have been really fucking helpful with that piece of wisdom during my trial since no one else seems to agree." Oh, he's bitter, very bitter about it.

  
There's a soft chuckle that rang through the halls, Oh Jake had no care for the others, In fact, consider this payback at them for having sex with their cellmates and keeping jake up with the annoyance of hearing them go at it. Fate has a twisted way of going about Karma sometimes. "Yessir, that's me, one and only. I'm very glad you remembered though, to be frank, my jimmies would have been flying all over the place and twisted right up the wazoo if you didn't remember me." He gave a jolly laugh at his statement, for him he became so adjusted to this place, he barely saw it as a prison and more of an extremely rule-driven home with uncomfortable beds. "And I highly disagree, dirk, after all, I don't think the clinically insane is what you'd like in your defence booth, my good man. That does beg the question though of what the bloody hell you of all people are doing here."And now he's starting to remember a lot of things about Jake English. Namely the reasons why his other friends thought the raven-haired man was so weird. "Right... guess I forgot about the insanity thing. Seems to be working pretty well for you though..." He runs both hands through his hair, starting to look as frazzled as he feels as he glares aggressively at the cellmates across from him. They do seem a bit thrown off by how casual they are with each other, the lack of fear on Dirk's part maybe? "Well, there's no need for you... Jesus fuck Jake, I can't believe you actually use that phrase unironically with a straight face." This time he rubs his hands over his face, just absolutely baffled and maybe amused by this particular turn of events. "All I know is my Bro is dead and I got blamed- don't you fucking dare laugh you motherfucking asshats-" yes, Dirk Strider is very much done with the world's shit, if the way he literally snarls at the two 'asshats' and lunges in the direction of their cell is much to go by. He knows why they're laughing. It's the classic 'I didn't do it' trope. But he hadn't had time to process or grieve and their laughter just... no, he is not very happy right now, to say the least. He heard the laughing and hummed a little, looking at the direction that Dirk had seemed to have his head turned at. He slid down the bars to lean against them, his thumb pressing against his lips as he bit down and chewed on it without much of a care, laughing to himself a little as he thought something over. "Don't amuse them, dirk. I will have a word with them later if they continue to laugh, and I assure you they will not be doing it again come tomorrow evening." he said loud and clear for both dirk and the other mates in their cell block to let them know this was their warning, pressing the thumb once more against his lips to muffle himself as he added "That's if we assume those male scum will be able to talk after I am finished making them learn not to harm such innocence." He only took his thumb from his mouth once it began bleeding again, Staring at his hand with a grin as he spoke to Dirk some more. "Such a shame for him to have passed on, and that the legal system assumed you as the culprit. I doubt you have a murderous bone in that small fragile body of yours, to begin with. They're just pigs. Even so, while you are in here I will assure you that even those filth in blue suits won't touch you like that again."

  
Despite the obvious fear on the other inmates’ faces and the assurances by Jake, Dirk doesn’t stop staring them down aggressively, baring his teeth in an almost feral manner. When one looks like he might be about to start laughing again he actually growls, grabbing onto the bars so hard his knuckles go white and even the bigger one shrinks back, just slightly. “I don’t care that they’re laughing at me. Laugh all you fucking want about me.” No, he’s more upset about the thought that they were laughing about his brother’s death like it was just a game or funny tv show. And before he can voice as much, the rest of Jake’s words hit him. “Now Listen here English. I appreciate the sentiment and you’re a nice enough guy when you ain’t killing our friends and laughing about it.” That got a slight murmur going around, but Dirk doesn’t even pause. “Oh shut up the guy was kinda a creep anyway. Listen, I don’t give a damn about the so-called blue suits. I ain’t fragile or small and I may not be a murderer but I won’t fucking hesitate to fuck someone up if I have to.” Now maybe that’s him trying to undo any damage Jake was doing by acting tough (yeah he can see the looks; everyone’s sizing him up for whatever reasons and he’ll be damned if he gets blindsided because Jake English is missing a few screws). Or maybe the Strider had learned some shit since he last saw Jake. It had been years after all. What’s obvious is that he already knows how prison works and where he’d be falling on the food chain after one look at these guys. That is not a spot he wants to be defaulted into. Or maybe, Jake wanted him to have defaulted to it so Dirk had to rely on him? Perhaps that was why English seemed to eager to throw those words out there, then again... He was never the best at planning, that is why he got caught after all. "Perhaps you're right, if you brandish any sort of blade then you'll be no doubt impenetrable both in all manners of speaking," He hummed and leaned onto his knees and shut his eyes as he continued to bite on his fingers while he listened to Dirk go off, this was pure innocence to him, the words of someone who do not understand the gravity of the situation they're in. You decide to give him the harsh reality because in the end, no one DIDN'T have the idea of trying to make dirk their bitch at this time and he's sure of it. "Keep up that attitude dirk and one of these unkind fellows might just try and help you drop the soap to obedience train it out of you. Though you are as spunky as I remember, adorable truly. I still say you're worth all the time I am spending and will be spending in here. Especially now that I get to see the ripe fruit of my labours."He pauses mid-sentence, mouth partially open as he processes the harsh words. That was exactly what he’d been afraid of happening, and to hear it confirmed by someone he still had a vague sense of trust in... well it’s not an easy pill to swallow. After a moment he snaps his mouth closed, clenching his jaw to withhold any more snide comments or aggressive remarks. So he simply glares in the direction of Jake’s cell, waiting for the other to finish with an angry blush on his cheeks. Yes. Angry. No, he would not go down quite that easily, the first one to try the soap bullshit would very likely be unhappy with the results. And just as he goes to say as much he chokes on an inhale, quickly stepping away from the bars to his cell. “You what?” Ou there are so many possible meanings there, and each one has a different emotion running through him as he steps further back into the shadows. This cannot be happening.

  
Jake smirks to himself as his eyes flicker to the cell where dirk was to see him gone, the smirk fading the smallest of bits. Oh no, his little flower must really be willing without the light of the outdoors, that had to be it. Never fear, Jake is here now, and he will provide you as much brightness as he can to keep you alive...was what he repeated to himself as he looked over to the cell. "I am happy that I can see you, is that so wrong? I didn't kill them for no reason, I didn't kill them because I wanted them dead. No, you know exactly why I did it, Dirk. Now in your mind, my little orchid, why would I do that for you if I didn't share some fondness for you? I was simply informing you that I didn't do all that work to keep him away from you only to never see you again, that is all." He said as he looked over to Dirks cell, looking for any sign that he was potentially helping ease the other on his situation, despite him most likely making it all the worse. In Dirk’s defense, it’s a lot to process at once. He can actually hear individual words and phrases being muttered now; everyone on their block is definitely awake and the whole fucking prison will probably know within hours. He starts to pace a bit, back and forth across the cage that is now his room. All he can think about now is guilt and fear. All kinds of guilt for a variety of things. While he’d had suspicions about the motive, Dirk had spent years burying that possibility. But no, there’s no ignoring it now. Who would have thought obsessive anime watching would prepare him for a prison of all things? There’s no denying what and who Jake is and as the room spins, Dirk vaguely hears someone shouting about ‘newbie’s going down!’ ‘Do ya think we should get the guards’ attention?’ ‘Nah he’ll be- oh shit-!’ The last thing he hears and feels before everything goes dark is an overwhelming sense of panic and a sharp pain in the back of his head. Yep, he just defaulted hard to a whole new level of the prison food chain. Jake listened, but the silence showed him that he failed, much to his dismay, he sighed and climbed back up onto his bunk, he may as well sleep the best he can for the current moment before the guards get any balls to come in and fight with him, but before he laid down, he raised the rather profusely bleeding hand to the wall where a half complete blood picture laid of a flower, missing the majority of his petals as he smiled. Using his finger to draw one on. He did this whenever he had thought of dirk, and looking around his wall there were currently 5 petals with the average 7 petals just on this wall alone, laying his head down as he looked at the flower, he shut his eyes as he gave a quick mumble to himself "Rest well dirk, you'll soon learn that your spirit may take you far, but not as far as you seem to believe it will in here. you play by our rules now." before he allowed himself to drift into another light sleep before roll call in an hour.


	2. A Bird Flown Into The Mouth Of A Predator

ake had finally been sleeping peacefully and at ease knowing that his precious wildflower was now back in his grasp again, that was until he heard a loud series of noises close by. "Ding. Ding. Ding." His eyes snapped open and he narrowed them at the wall, oh he was not happy, he turned around to glare at the prison warden who was in charge of getting them up for roll call, seems this one was getting too big for his britches, everyone knew better than to send a guard to wake him up. Not even they were safe from his off-putting demeanour. Usually, they would send in another prisoner to do it for them and tend to their bite wounds afterwards, but this one had begun to beat their baton on the bars. And usually by now, he would be ripping them a new one verbally at the least, but he just took a deep sigh instead and smiled, which clearly took the guard aback, oh but Jake wasn't smiling at them. He was smiling at the thought of chasing after dirk to finally touch him again in reality and see him whilst they talked, that thought lingered with him the whole time he climbed down and was brought in the line to the courtyard for the cell checks and name calls. The morning had started out very differently for Dirk. He’d awoken at the first sound of the hall door opening and had remained uncharacteristically silent the entire walk to the yard. The shift in the air and dynamic was immediately apparent the second he’d stepped foot out of the cell. The open leers, the muttering and chuckling. The insults and the ‘why him? I don’t get it’. Someone had already made a comment about ‘saving the kid from the psycho’ and even the guards looked a lil shaken up. But more important and numerous were the leers and jeers, the open staring and the shameless talk of ‘gimme five minutes with ‘im~’ the Strider is actually fucking terrified and can’t help but blame Jake for it. He’d been marked as weak and now he was a target. And what for? He can’t help but feel like this shit is counterproductive for Jake’s whole ‘I care’ spiel. Luckily the calls go mostly without incident (someone had already attempted a grab and he was already done with this shit. Free time had come the moment the warden dismissed them from the calls, and have already scoped out the striders location in the crowd he b-lined it for him, stopping right in from of dirk so the other didn't continue walking without him, they were pretty much free until they each had to do their respective jobs. Jakes hummed as he looked dirk over with an ever-present smile. "Well seems orange is your colour at least, I just look like a damn pumpkin patch." He said matter of factly before he smirked and leaned into him a little to see him closer. "I'm glad to see you, however, dirk, I have to say you're looking well, how have things been?"

Dirk flinched just a bit in surprise and maybe a bit of fear. Despite hitting his head hours before there was no shortage of memory, and English’s words are still fresh in his mind. “Yeah well... I guess it’s good that it’s my favourite colour.” After a second or two Dirk started to duck around Jake, careful not to seem uneasy but... well this is Jake fucking English. And now he has a lot more reasons to be scared of the man, along with all the others in the courtyard. “Things have been shitty, obviously. I miss my bro and everyone keeps trying to smack my ass or make a grab and I can’t say jack shit about it because they just laugh in my face. ‘Psycho’s little bitch,’ ‘wonder what Mr. orchid’s rosebud is like,’ and I’m already over it. I’m glad you’re happy I’m here and shit but if you could kindly not say shit that will get me murdered that would be AMAZING.” Oh yeah, he’s not happy, and from the way he keeps touching and rubbing the back of his head with a grimace might have a lot to do with how bold and grouchy he’s being. Jake frowned at Dirks behaviour but followed behind him anyways, not taking the hint because quite frankly he didn't see what he was doing wrong. "Well, then I'll just have to stick by you! No one will even come near you quite frankly with me around, they do know better than that even if the majority of these here fellows barely hauled their arses through with passing grades to their secondary school. " He said matter of factly, he looked at him some more, before noticing rather quickly the others look and the fact he was touching his hair, frowning a little as he stuck his arm in front of Dirk. "Are you alright, Strider?" He asked, mostly to see if dirk would at least answer him for that simple question as he looked at the back of dirks head, that WOULD explain the thump and then sudden silence yesterday, at least he's thankful it didn't cause more damage. He straight up flinches and immediately stops the moment Jake’s arm comes up, though it’s a very small and almost unnoticeable flinch. There are a lot of emotions and thoughts flying through his head, and the resulting facial expression is red cheeks and a slight scowl, conflicted eyes and a loud, frustrated huff of air as he halfheartedly flares up at Jake. “I’m fine, English. Hit my head but I’ll live...” after a couple seconds Dirk shoves his hands into the pockets of his jumpsuit, kicking a stray rock as he carefully ducks under Jake’s arm to continue his walk. “Listen... I appreciate all this effort you’re putting in and shit, and... thanks for getting rid of that guy all those years ago, I guess. I don’t get why you’re doing it all, and I would like to point out that it wouldn’t be necessary for you to go to all this trouble if you would just stop calling me fragile and delicate and using flowers to describe me-“ he takes a deep breath, steadying himself before continuing. “But thanks. I guess. I can take care of myself though.” Hopefully, he’ll get a chance to prove it. Or not hopefully, because the only chance would be if someone crossed a line, talked shit about Bro, or he snapped. And those would... be not good. At all.

 

Jake followed him anyways, like a lost puppy but much more dangerous when provoked. "I will cease the wildlife pet calls the moment your beauty stops reminding me of such things, which I do believe will take awhile dirk." He said matter of factly as if it were the most common piece of knowledge in the world. He keeps his eyes on dirk though, wanting to make sure the other would be alright especially after the admitted head bumping. "As for your head however well, try and look after it, if you hit it hard enough to have gotten knocked out you might have gotten a concussion." He said with an obvious concern tone, which is something he is very well aware is only and was only ever used for Dirk and his precious Jade. He wasn't planning on touching dirk to keep him from walking ahead like he seemed to want to though, he knew not everyone can understand that sometimes one must kill to protect those they love and adore, but he will understand sometime, Jake knows it. He brings his hand up to his mouth once again with a large toothy grin as he bit down hard on the tip of the finger itself, humming in thought. "Still while I trust you to care for yourself I feel much better knowing you're with me here, besides you will need a second pair of eyes during shower time."He sighs, making the decision to give up the argument about flowers for the time being. “I’ve had concussions before, English.” And it’s true, his older brother used to pay for the best instructors in all things martial arts and sword fighting. David had always loved swords... a brief flash of pain went across Dirk’s face before the blank mask fell over it again as he pushed those thoughts far away at the same time he aggressively kicks another rock across the yard. Just in time to hear Jake mention shower time. “Ah fuck no...” He’s already overheard several other inmates talking about shower times and who would be going after whom. And his own name had been increasing in popularity, he wouldn’t be surprised if someone managed to build up the balls to try it even when Jake was present. And as much as the other male seemed to think all the other’s were practically brain dead, the Strider had already overheard conversations about himself, Jake, and shower time that would indicate otherwise. “... they’re all going to try to come after me, aren’t they.” It’s not a question because there’s no doubt about it; the frustration and borderline acceptance are easy to hear in his bitter tone as he stares at the ground, hands still shoved in the pockets as he kicks a rock so hard it goes over halfway across the yard. Jake sighs and seemed dishearted by Dirks look, giving a solemn nod of his head. "Yes, even my intimidation and hierarchies ranked I gained around this not so humble abode really cant save you there, but I'm sure you'll be fine if we partner up anyways. I've gotten into my fair share of fisticuffs in the shower room that's for sure. Besides if you try hiding into a corner to shower you're just much more easily pinned, it's always best to stay as a group. unless you're me. Not that a few egotistical new bulky cellmates haven't tried it with me to take my place. I'm simply stating that it happens to everyone, and it's not your fault you're a dashing young man." He said, this was his way of trying to be as comforting as he could about such a tough situation, and while he fully expected to be pushed away, he couldn't help but reach a hand over to Dirks' shoulder, farthest from his own form and pulled dirk to him, holding the other in a hug that was loose enough for dirk to get away should he want to. "I will protect you though, little orchid. Whether you want me to or not, I worry for you deeply, and I just want the best for you, and I know I am that best for you."

It was in that moment Dirk Strider realized several important things. This is his life now. His life is now a wet-nightmare-yandere-fever-dream straight out of a shitty anime. He will never get rid of Jake English. And it would honestly be in his own best interest to at the very least cooperate with whatever the guy wants. He just has to last until he can get an appeal or parole or a transfer or for his big bro to come back from the dead and fix shit. “You know what. Fine.” He doesn’t try to pull away, instead, he just keeps pace and lets Jake do whatever he wants for now. “I can’t stop you from doing shit, just try not to be too... I don’t fuckin know, try to not make shit weird.” Is he agreeing with Jake? No, not yet. For now, he’s simply playing along in hopes of making it out of this clusterfuck of crazy alive. Jake beamed at him, he was extremely happy to hear that and pulled away from Dirk after a firm squeeze from his end in the hug, looking down the little ways at Dirk he nodded. "I promise to not be weird or to make it weird, scouts honour my good man." He said as he lifted his fingers to give a 2 fingered salute to him, He just seemed happy that Dirk even let Jake hug him right about now, he truly believed it as special and that it meant he was getting in closer to Dirk. "If it suits you, you may even lay down from ground rules and I'll do my best to avoid them as long as it assures your safety is still okay and that you will not be in harm's way. If you are going to be hurt, I WILL step in."Honestly, it’s all a bit intimidating, and that probably shows on Dirk’s face as he considers the situation. “Fine. Rule one is don’t touch me and shit while we’re in there. I feel like that’s just basic human decency but you’re fucking crazy, which is fine and it works for you, looks good on your whatever-“ the last thing the Strider wants to do is actually insult English in this situation, but it’s kinda hard to turn off the sarcasm when he’s this... wound up for lack of better term. “Rule two: I want at least one solid punch before you try to fuck them up and shit. And I ain’t negotiating on that. And that one applies to anywhere in this faked up cage.” He glances up at Jake’s face, making sure the other understood he was dead serious. “You break that rule and we’re done here.” Maybe he just wants to make sure the other’s know he’s not completely helpless. Because while it’s great to have protection like Jake around, the second that protection is gone and the other prisoners sense weakness it’s all over. “Rule three... just... try not to look at my ass or whatever.” Jake nods and holds his hands up in defense. "I agree to all three of those terms, I'm a gentleman Strider, I would never look at your ass if I wasn't given direct permission to do so, and fine. I suppose if the one punch rule is not allowed to be argued then ill allow it, not that I cared who beat up the guy, I simply don't want them to gang up on you and then have you be alone, you may be independent but I worry about that sort of thing. And by no touching you mean I cannot even offer to help you wash so that you don't even drop the soap?" he wasn't even looking to touch Dirk in any sexual way, all he wanted was to get all the grounds covered so that Dirk was safe as he can be here, he could understand Dirks points, even if to him they seemed a little redundant in the sense that anyone would know not to look at another mans ass in the shower, even Jake.

 

Would anyone really know that though? One only had to listen to the conversations of other inmates. But for the moment none of that matters. No, what matters to Dirk at the moment is trying to hide his reddening cheeks by ducking his head and staring at the ground as they walk. “Depends on your definition of help, English. But if it makes you feel better and shit then I guess that’s fine.” Honestly, he has to admit that it’s not a terrible idea and he rather has someone watching his back in there. Even if that someone is a yandere Jake English. “So what’s the schedule like in this place? What’s next, when’s good, how does this hell on earth work?” Jake hummed, it was only reasonable of dirk to ask, he continued now to bite on his other fingers, ignoring the blatant pain and iron taste, it was a narcotic for him by now. His next words came out a mumbled however due to them being pinched firmly between his teeth, "Well let us see, roll call was just done right there so I believe we're supposed to gather for quote breakfast. Which is not the loveliest of meals nor much of a breakfast. It's only to tide us over while we work, since workshops are afterwards and then showers. Of course, they don't want the whole place reeking of body odour. Afterwards is lunch, recreation free time usually were good little boys like me get to go watch tv or less good scum like the other males here go work out. Then its back to our cells!~ Rinse and repeat." Dirk nodded “....right.” That’s a lot to process, though Dirk doesn’t seem to be particularly surprised by any of it. “Well, we should probably be heading over to take care of the not so lovely breakfast meant to tide us over through the parody of work and absolute bullshit then, right?” It’s definitely not a routine Dirk is even remotely happy about. He lets out a frustrated groan and rubs his face tiredly, slowly resigning himself to this new clusterfuck of bullshit he’d have to call his life now. “God I miss D....” there was a slight crack in his voice; he still hasn’t had a chance to properly grieve or cry. And now that he’s here... crying isn’t a thing he can afford. Jake looked at him and, his face actually held remorse, or well. He wasn't a psychopath, just a sociopath, so he still understood Dirk, and honestly, he couldn't help it. He doubted they'll be late for "breakfast" and even if they were, the always made a lot more than needed for the prisoners, so they'd still get food. He reached out and Brought Dirk into a hug, he wasn't sure if this was considered making it weird, but he wanted Dirk to know he cared, besides, he paid a lot of time to notice who dirk cares about, and he knows for a fact D was one, he gave a sigh as he seemed to bring his bloodied hand to carelessly brush through Dirks' hair, not stopping to enjoy the feeling like if like he wished he could, he knew THAT would most CERTAINLY be pushing it. "I know you do, dirk. I can only assume he was a good man if you could be from the same bloodline as him, what happened was a tragedy for you both, and I give you my condolences for your brother. "The hug had Dirk going completely tense, though he doesn’t pull away. Jake’s definitely lucky that the Strider hadn’t noticed the blood, for he definitely would have thrown a hitch fit over that being in his hair. He took a deep breath, just letting Jake hold him for a moment. “Best big bro a dude could ask for. I hope the fucker who slaughtered him rots in hell.” He pauses briefly, taking another deep and just slightly shaky breath. “Do you think they’d... that they’d let me go to the funeral? If they ever find his body?” Must’ve been a pretty gruesome scene if they hadn’t found the body but still knew he was dead holy shit. And clearly, he’s managed to forget why he’s even in prison for a hot second if he’s asking that kind of question. He shook his head slowly, as much he hated this he couldn't lie to Dirk, he always has been completely honest, even to the point of being blunt. "Probably not honestly considering they believe you might have done it but, there's still a chance of that happening if you behave, you could be allowed to go on good behaviour reasons, I'm sure you wouldn't be the first." Was the only answer he could provide, but Jakes hums a little in thought, breaking from the hug to cup the hand that had been going through dirks hair over Dirks' cheek instead and tilt his face to look up at him, he asked "When I get out, did you want me to track them down and kill the person who hurt your brother? I will do it you do know, I've been told I'm off my rocker enough to do something so bonkers."

Dirk just blinks up at Jake for a few seconds, a bit shocked by the offer. And slight terrified and... he hated to admit it but it was actually somewhat tempting. Then he glanced off to the side and sighed quietly, deflating a bit. He didn’t pull away or try to push Jake off. It’s just so nice to have someone believe him and care, even if it’s in such a twisted way. “I... couldn’t ask you to do that, Jake. This shit ain’t your fight, and I have a feeling you’ll say that it is ‘because it’s my fight’ or ‘someone hurt me so it’s your problem’ or whatever. But this is my score to settle. I’ll be damned if I’m not the one to do it.” The bitterness and despair are slowly settling into hatred for whoever did this. And Jake’s affection and willingness to do things... it’s horribly twisted and logically Dirk knows he should just cut ties now before getting attached but... he’s vulnerable. That’s the logic he’ll use for letting Jake stick around like this. That it’s safer, survival is more important if he wants to see this shit through. But deep down... it’s nice to be cared about. It feels good to have someone there when literally no one else is. “Fuck I just... I miss him so much...” He couldn't stand seeing dirk this sad, it cut him deep but he understood, and was even somewhat proud of dirk for wanting to take the revenge into his own hands here. "Actually, Dirk, I fully support you being the one to do it. I know if I could find the bloody bastard who killed my innocent little jade I would want to be the one to kill him too." He tried to think of something to help Dirk, anything at all. Resorting to his own thoughts of how he "copes" With the loss of Jade. "I know you miss him, I truly sympathize with you here." It was like when the birds befriend the alligators so that they don't get killed. And Jake was loving being in the position of an alligator with his little dirk as the bird. "When I lost Jade I resorted to extremes, and I actually suggest you don't take upon what I have." He says as he moves his bitten, bruised and bloodied hand for dirk to see casually. "Perhaps you could take to asking the guards to allow you to watch movies of him instead? That way you can still see him." A look of vague disgust and concern comes over the Strider’s face at the sight of Jake’s hand. Do the people here just not give a fuck about the inmate's health? At all? But he immediately gets distracted by the suggestion of asking for the movies And his face seems to kind of just light up, though his expression is definitely bittersweet. “I guess that’s the best I’m likely to get.” He starts rubbing at his own arms, not seeming to realize it until he accidentally scratches himself and stops. “I... thanks. I guess I’m sorry for snapping at you and shit. You’re not.... that bad? I dunno. Maybe it’s the probable concussion but you’re... kinda cool? I guess?” It’s definitely progress, or at least what Jake would probably consider progress, from his earlier stance of ‘no, fuck off, I don’t need your help’. “Maybe when we’re both out we can help each other with revenge or some shit. Or just in general. I don’t fucking know-“ he winces and rubs at the back of his head, closing his eyes tightly. “Fuck my head hurts. Can we go inside? I’ve never done to great with bright lights and the sun...” It most certainly was what he considered progress and his face visibly softens, something only Dirk would get to see. "I think that is a lovely idea." his eyebrows did shoot up though when Dirk said that and sort of felt bad for hurting Dirk, oh it was his fault after all, how could he have been such a dunce? The thought alone made him take another direct chomp into his hand, not even caring right now as he grabbed Dirks wrist and rushed the other inside, normally he wasn't too keen on hurting Dirk, and would do anything to avoid it, but right now it was a matter of saving his precious eyes, the ones hued so peculiarly but beautifully. He'd be damned if he would be the one hurt him, which is why the only way to make up for it was to bite his hand. He removed his hand from his mouth though once he had drawn blood and deemed that enough, Not that it'd stop him from chewing on his fingers at breakfast. "I'm terribly sorry, that was my fault, though... I appreciate it. It being you calling me cool."


End file.
